


Jealously

by SiriusFanfictions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Flirting, Jealous Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusFanfictions/pseuds/SiriusFanfictions
Summary: While at a diner, Cas gets hit on by the pretty waitress. Dean can safely say he isn’t amused by any of it. But why would Dean care if someone is flirting with Cas?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Jealously

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this for a challenge on a Supernatural Amnio. People seemed to like it so I decided to post it here and see how you guys like it.

“So what I was thinking is we get something to eat and then head out to get some answers. I figure Sam goes and talks to the family and friends while Cas ‘n I take a look at the body.”

Everyone agreed that this was a good start to finishing this case and head to the impala. 

Dean drove them to a dinner located in the town and everyone got out to go inside. Cas didn’t need to eat but he liked being close to Dean, to the Winchesters.

The three sat down, Sam on one side of the booth and Dean and Cas on the other. Once everyone was settled, Sam pulled out his notes. “I figure it’s a demon because of the sulfur, but with the lack of activity it might be a low tier demon.”

“And the victim?” Dean prompted.

“Her name was Sarah Gills. She wasn’t seen much before her body was found. I’m going to ask around and see how she acted leading up to it. And I don’t have much on the condition of the body but I’ll bet you guys will find multiple causes of death.”

“Hopefully the demon saw reason to stay put and doesn’t cause too much more damage.”

Suddenly their waitress came. She was young blonde woman who smiled brightly. And that’s when the trouble began. Normally Dean would be getting the attention from the ladies but the waitress spent most of her focus on Cas.

She was playfully laughing and lightly flirting. She even put her hand to hover over Cas’ arm. Dean was starting to get annoyed. 

“Are you going to take our order or just stand there?” Dean snapped. Sam looked at him with a startled look and Cas looked a bit confused himself.

Flustered the waitress took orders and hurried away. Neither Sam or Cas said anything, as Dean’s face showed he was not in the mood to talk. 

The waitress came back with their orders but lingered behind. She looked at Dean, unsure but that didn’t stop her. She slipped a piece of something to Cas and gave him a small wink, walking away. 

Dean quickly took the paper and let out an annoyed sigh. He placed it back on the table and didn’t say a word. Well not until the waitress came back.

“Do you guys need anything else?”

Both Sam and Cas said no but Dean had something to say. “You know what I need? For you to leave my friend alone. He doesn’t need a date. He’s perfectly happy with me.” Dean coughed, correcting himself “With us.”

The waitress looked speechless but knew better than to say anything. As she walked away Sam gave a small strained smile and quickly apologized for his brother. 

Sam turned to his brother and glared “What was that Dean? Did you have to be so rude?”

Cas himself looked confused “I don’t understand Dean. Why did you? Were you-“ Cas took a pause “jealous?”

“No! That wasn’t jealousy. That was me annoyed about how she was all over you. That isn’t jealous.”

Sam gave a huff of breathe “Yes Dean it is. I understand you aren’t the target of a woman’s affections but-“

“It wasn’t Cas! I’m not interested in some random woman. I’m-“ Dean cut himself off and walked out of the diner as quickly as he could.

Dean got into the impala and shut the door. His head dropped to his hands and he let out a sigh. Why couldn’t he just keep his big mouth shut? 

“Dean.” Cas was now sitting right next to him, looking unsure. 

“Look Cas, you didn’t need to come here. Talk to the waitress, get a date or whatever.”

Cas completely ignoring what Dean said, spoke bluntly. “Dean were you jealous because you like me? Sam said you might, he said that’s why you ran out.”

“I-“ Dean looked down at his hands and let out another sigh “Yes.”

“Oh.”

“If you rather go with Sam today I understand. We’ll just pretend this never happened.”

Cas head tilted “Why?”

“Because I just admitted that I have, that I like you and it’s just going to get awkward and I don’t-“

Cas cut him off with one quick kiss. Honestly, Dean was surprised. But his shock was hidden as he couldn’t help but smile.

“I like you too Dean.”


End file.
